brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Music
As you may of noticed, we have a certain two articles up for deletion, Cryoshell and "Closer to the Truth" (Song). I propose that we merge them together into an article like this, but with music other than Bionicle. For example, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu has a theme song, so that would go there. This forum is just to work out how the page would work, what would go there, and what not. 21:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) * Sounds good to me (I don't really have any opinion on how the page would be set up- guess you could sort it by release year, theme, artist, title, or "type" song, background music in movie, etc) 21:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) * I could transcribe some of the tunes into sheet music if necessary. Music just happens to be a big hobby of mine... FB100Z • talk • 21:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *: Nice Idea FB, but really...? *:: "Really...?" is the motto of Brickipedia :D FB100Z • talk • 20:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *@NHL, How about a sortable table, so we could sort it by anything. **I was thinking maybe do it by year and then by theme (in alphabetical order), or do it by theme (in alphabetical order) and then years as a subsection. * Sheet music is an interesting idea, and would definitely set us apart- I doubt there's a place with LEGO sheet music in the one place. But, I don't know who would want sheet music to LEGO songs :) Also I think it would have to have some sort of disclaimer saying it may not be 100% correct (not doubting your ability, but there is a chance it could be in a slightly different key, one note may be out of place, etc). I guess a sortable table would work well if we were just listing the bare details, but I thought we'd have some sort of description accompanying the entries, a bit like this page, in which case I don't think a table would work. 07:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *: Nothing on Brickipedia is guaranteed to be 100% correct; we don't really need that disclaimer on a volunteer-operated wiki... FB100Z • talk • 21:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) **: Is there a page for the Ninjago theme song? I'll create it, add lyrics, artist, date, make it look neat and such. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ***:No, we are discussing having one large page on LEGO music, so that would go there. 21:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ****: Oh, alright. Just looking for something to create/edit with some sort of cool template... --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 21:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Closed', music info will go on respective pages. 00:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) **Sorry if this is closed, but was that the decision reached? 00:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *** Completely agree with you- Ajr did you even read the page? Noone here even remotely mentioned supporting them having their own pages 00:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) **** CM4S volunteered to make a page for the Ninjago theme song, but that was the closest thing. 00:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *****I did, and sorry for being ambiguous. It was suggested by Berrybrick that music would go on the related pages; i.e. the Ninjago theme song would have info on the Ninjago page. All other songs would be on one other page (Music?) 00:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ******Sorry if I wasn't clear, I meant that we have one page for BIONICLE, Ninjago, and every other themes' music. 00:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *******Reopening then. Everyone seemed fine with your idea, but that obviously wasn't the idea that you were trying to convey. So, are we going to have pages for music of each theme, or one big page? 00:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ********'One big page was the idea' (bolded for anyone else who may of missed it). 00:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *********'Support One big page was the idea' I thought that was the original idea- don't see how we could be talking about sortable tables etc if it wasn't :P 00:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *:::::::::The way it was worded "For example, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu has a theme song, so that would go there." I interpreted that as meaning including the songs for a theme on that page, or a separate one. The entire proposal was against having a separate page for each one, and I was never meaning to suggest that. Again, sorry for the ambiguity. 04:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC)